


stuck with you

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship, quarantined, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Star City is under quarantine and Dinah & Laurel are stuck together
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	stuck with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoy this! Let me know what you think! I was gonna like write more or add more to this, but idk if I should. But also, please stay safe and stay healthy everyone!

Out of all the things to come out of this pandemic, a quarantine was not one of the things Laurel expected. The entirety of Star City was in quarantine for the next month and nobody was allowed to leave their homes. She understands why it had to be implemented, but that doesn’t mean she loves it either. Laurel was always like a bird, needing to spread her wings and fly. She didn’t know what she was going to do being cooped up for the next month.

What also didn’t help is that it meant she would be in the apartment for the month with Dinah and only Dinah. It wasn’t that Dinah bothered her or anything, in fact Dinah was Laurel’s best friend. The problem was she developed feelings for said best friend and she really didn’t know what she was going to do with herself. Usually when her feelings overwhelmed her or something she would go for a walk, but not this time.

Luckily they had everything they would need for the next month already in the apartment, due to the fact that Dinah was a person who liked to stay stocked up all the time. Dinah also apparently had items in an emergency stash in case something like this ever happened. Laurel was at least grateful she was stuck with someone who was well prepared and didn’t annoy her.

Laurel was sitting on the couch, looking out the window at the empty city. It looked deserted and she just couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that this would be her life for the next month. She was left alone due to Dinah having to go take a shower. Dinah seemed to be taking the situation rather well, even calming down Laurel when she had a panic attack about it earlier.

Laurel was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t even hear Dinah come into the room. 

“Laur, you okay?” Dinah asked, her voice laced with concern.

That seemed to drag Laurel out of it because she turned her head to face Dinah and felt herself become breathless at the sight. Dinah’s hair was still wet from the shower and she was wearing a tank top that really showed off her biceps. And the sweatpants she was wearing made her look incredibly soft and hot at the same time.

Dinah let out a light laugh and smirked. “You gonna continue staring at me or answer the question?”

Laurel felt embarrassed that she was caught staring, even though she didn’t know how she would get away with it with Dinah staring at her. “Sorry I got distracted. What’d you ask?”

Dinah laughed at that and smiled, “I asked if you were okay.”

“Oh right. Yeah I’m okay.” Laurel responded clearing her throat. She really wanted to bolt as she felt her feelings overwhelming her, but remembered that she was quarantined.

Dinah moved closer to Laurel and grabbed her hand, looking her in the eyes, “You’re having another panic attack, aren’t you?”

Laurel felt tears stream down her face and just nodded in response. Dinah quickly wrapped her arms around Laurel and began slightly humming, as this method always seemed to calm Laurel down.

After a few moments Laurel’s breathing started to even out and she felt herself become calmer. She always felt safe and relaxed in Dinah’s arms and wishes she could stay here forever. Dinah pulled back and wiped at the tear stains on Laurel’s face.

“Look Laur I know this is hard to believe, but we’ll make it through this. We’ll figure out things to do everyday to not feel so trapped and we’ll have each other, okay?” Dinah reassured Laurel, as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Laurel nodded in response and smiled softly at Dinah, “I’m sorry that I keep on panicking D.”

Dinah furrowed her brows at that, “Why are you apologizing for that?”

“Because I shouldn’t put you through that.” Laurel nervously responded as she looked down and began to play with the necklace she always wore. 

Dinah shook her head in response and grabbed Laurel’s chin to have her look her in the eyes. “Laurel, don’t ever apologize for that. You can’t control it. I want to be here for you when it happens.”

Laurel felt her heart swell at Dinah’s words. She couldn’t believe how understanding and wonderful this woman could be. “I really appreciate you, D. This means so much to me.”

“Of course Laur. I care about you.” Dinah assured her with her smile. 

Instead of responding, Laurel decided to snuggle into Dinah and lie on the couch with her. “I don’t feel like doing anything productive today, can we just watch TV?”

Dinah chuckled at that and responded with, “Of course.”

At that, Laurel moved to grab the remote and hand it to Dinah before relaxing into her again. Dinah shook her head at how cute Laurel was and wrapped her arms around her, loving the warmth radiating off her. Dinah turned on the TV to the Food Network and decided this would be a good channel for her and Laurel to watch for the rest of the day.

Dinah felt a smidge nervous of having Laurel so close to her. She knew that it was friendly, but that didn’t stop her heart from hammering. Dinah had really liked Laurel in a romantic way and she wanted to tell her, but felt that Laurel wouldn’t feel the same. Laurel had many other options, so why would she choose her?

Dinah had to control her emotions as she recalled a couple weeks ago of Laurel flirting with another person. When she saw it happen, she got extremely jealous. She felt stupid because Laurel wasn’t her girlfriend or anything and Laurel was free to do whatever she wanted, but that didn’t stop Dinah’s heart from breaking at the sight of it. Dinah felt even more bad when Laurel noticed the discomfort on her face and left the person she was flirting with to check on Dinah. Dinah obviously lied and said she was just feeling sick and she felt even worse because that caused Laurel to leave the bar all together with Dinah and go upstairs to be with her.

“Dinah this show is so stupid! What kind of idiot wants to cook salmon in a dishwasher?” Laurel asked, clearly annoyed with the people on TV.

Dinah chuckled at that and shrugged her shoulders, “That’s why they’re on a show called Worst Cooks in America, honey.”

Laurel smiled at the pet name. “I know, but still! They can’t be that bad.”

Dinah just smiled and continued watching the show with Laurel. The women stayed there for the rest of the day, casually commenting on the show and getting up to either go bathroom or take breaks to eat. Laurel laughed quite a few times and that made Dinah’s heart flutter at the sound. All Dinah knew at that moment was that she wanted to hear Laurel laugh more, enjoying the sound of it. Dinah couldn’t help but look at Laurel during the whole thing. Dinah always thought she was beautiful, but seeing her so carefree and happy made her even more so.

“D?”

“Yes?”

“I’m tired.” Laurel yawned out, closing her eyes.

Dinah turned off the TV and looked at Laurel. “Let’s go to bed then.”

Laurel hummed in response, but made no effort to move. Dinah moved her arms to grab onto Laurel and lifted them off the couch. She felt Laurel tense at the motion, but assured her she was okay and to wrap her arms around Dinah to hold on. Once Laurel secured herself, Dinah carried her up to her room. It might as well be their room considering they’ve been sharing the space for months now.

Once Dinah reached their room she settled Laurel in on her side, however Laurel would not release her hold on Dinah. Dinah sighed and rearranged them. Dinah picked up Laurel once more and settled herself into bed first. This seemed to work because Laurel just decided to stay where she was, snuggled up against Dinah and lying on her chest.

Dinah closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax. It was quite easy with Laurel in her arms. Dinah was glad that if she is going to be quarantined with anyone for the next month, that it would be Laurel.

She wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
